In Another Life
by luv2watchtv
Summary: Gabriella Montez and Troy Bolton grew up together. Their lives were intertwined. But then they started to grow up and mistakes were made. One shot TG


**In Another Life**

**Summary**

Gabriella Montez and Troy Bolton grew up together. Their lives were intertwined. But then they started to grow up and mistakes were made. One shot TG

**A/N** So it turns out that The Veronicas have turned into my new inspiration music. I've already written a one shot based on one of their songs – and now here's another. I was going to do this as a songfic but it turns out that that's not my forte and it actually ended up being written quite badly… so I started from scratch because I really love the idea – it's an idea that as actually been on my mind for a while so I couldn't give it up…

I've written it a bit differently than how I normally would so tell me what you thought of that

And yeah - right now I'm in an angst mood. And I'm the type of person who can't concentrate unless I've got everything out of my mind. I have a science test tomorrow as well as an R.E. test and revision was meant to be happening but I couldn't think. And to be honest I just posted a one shot yesterday so I don't know what's wrong with me. Normally once I've written one angst it's out of my system and I don't feel the urge to write for a while. But it's been one day and I'm already posting again...

Oh well...

Anyhow, please review and tell me what you think of this - tell me what you liked, disliked, whether or not you liked the narrative, did you like the song I based it on, any improvements... just tell me your thoughts please...

* * *

You were everything to me.

I remember the nights I would wake up by your side with a nightmare and you would wrap your arms around me, pull me closer to your body, kiss my forehead and whisper 'It's just a dream Brie…'

Do you remember?

I wish there was someway we could go back to how we were. The laughing, the talking, the late nights, the movie watching, the teasing – the list can go on

You were my best friend Troy

And my lover

We never told anyone about that– we just wanted to keep it between us. We weren't that interested in flaunting a relationship. We saw the pressure people put when you were in a relationship – we didn't want that.

So we didn't tell anyone

Do you regret that?

Do you ever regret not telling the world about us?

I know that sometimes I wished that everyone knew you were mine. I know that sometimes when I would see girls flirting shamelessly with you I would have this desire to walk up to them and tell them that you're _mine._

Did that ever happen to you?

Where are you now? I haven't seen you in ages. You used to come and stop by every once in a while – now those visits never happen anymore.

I wish they did

Despite what I said I wish for the days where you would climb my tree at night, sneak up on my balcony and just stay with me

I yearn for them

My balcony doors are still open. I never lock them. I can't stand to knowing that there is a small chance you can use them to walk into my room

I wish you would

But I guess I've got to move on right?

I've got to forget about all those years we spent wrapped up in each other. All those times we would run around the house together as kids. All those secrets we shared between us. All those kisses, those touches – just forget right?

Is that what you've done? Shoved me to the back of your mind?

I guess it wouldn't have been that hard would it?

Everyone asks about you. They ask me as if I should know.

I tell them I have no idea

It's the truth

Every day that passes now I'm slowly getting better. When you left at first I was a wreck. I didn't leave my bed for days. I couldn't

The pain was too much – I didn't just lose a lover, I lost a best friend. You were everything – all taken away.

Eventually I told myself that you weren't ever coming back. Days and days went by and I didn't hear from you.

Then within 3 weeks you climbed into my room just like old times. You didn't say anything. I didn't say anything

It was silent

And then you kissed me

I didn't question it

At first I thought I was going insane. I thought I was making out with my hallucinations. But then I felt you all around me, your hands on my skin, you're tongue in my mouth, your scent piercing my senses. And I knew – I knew that it was you and not some hallucination.

I woke up the next morning in an empty bed. You have no idea what emotions I felt. Everything was swirling around me, engulfing me – I was feeling things I didn't know I could ever feel about you.

For a few seconds I hated you. I hated the fact that you came and slept with me and took off again. I hated the way you toyed with my emotions.

But the hate soon disappeared when I realised I'd gained some time with you. The memories were sharper and I couldn't have been more exhilarated.

Soon that became the norm. Every three or four weeks I would see you. And not once did I gain any answers. The only words we spoke were whispered 'I love you' 'I want you' 'I need you'.

It wasn't enough.

It was hurting me

I couldn't cope

So I confronted you

You came as you normally did but instead of me remaining silent I spoke. I asked you why. I told you what you were doing to me. How you were destroying me. I pleaded with you to stay.

You refused

And I got angry

I'm sorry about that – but you have to see where I was coming from.

You chose it over me. I felt brushed aside

I lost my temper

I told you to never step foot in my house again

I told you I hate you

I told you that you were a fucked up bastard who only thought of himself

I said hurtful things

You left; I cried

I cried and cried and I couldn't tell anyone because no one knew you were back for a few hours every month

So I kept it to myself

You never returned Troy

I thought you would but you never did

And there was no way I could get in contact with you to apologise

So that was it

The End

It sounds so final honey – 'The End'. And it was – it is.

I wish you never got stressed Troy.

I wish you came to me with your problems of overload of work, your mother leaving your father – everything

I wish you told me how torn up you were

But you never did

You met those guys – those bastards who supplied them for you

I still remember the day I found those drugs in your bag. You got angry at me for snooping even though I wasn't – I simply wanted an exercise book. How was I meant to know you had something to hide in your bag? We never had secrets before

You were furious – I'd never seen you so angry. You scared me.

You left my house taking the drugs with you.

I ran after you – I wouldn't leave you alone until you talked to me.

You finally broke down and confessed about everything – all the pressure you were feeling, how mad you were at your mother, how you were expected to just cope with everything.

You fell asleep in my arms sobbing. I've never seen you so vulnerable before.

Time went on and I thought you gave up until I found the drugs again.

Again I confronted you – you told me that you couldn't give up, you were hooked.

What was I to say too that?

I felt terrible for not noticing all along. Who doesn't notice that their best friend is using?

I asked you to check yourself into rehab but you refused. I didn't know what to do Troy – you've got to believe that. I didn't tell your dad out of spite. I loved you and I couldn't stand to lose you to drugs.

So I went to your dad.

Your look when you snuck into my room that night is still burned into my retina. I close my eyes now and I can see you glaring at me with such hatred and contempt.

The drugs changed you Troy. They changed you into a monster.

You said you hated me, you said I was a bitch.

Then you broke my world.

You told me I was a good fuck but you had to move on now.

And then you walked out of my room, onto my balcony and reached to climb out on my tree.

Did you notice that by this time I had tears rolling down my face Troy? Because I did.

I tried reaching out for you but you swiftly climbed down – years of practice you had.

I tried to climb after you but you were too quick and my lack of experience showed.

I saw you had a duffel bag waiting for you at the bottom.

I was halfway down the tree when your feet touched the bottom, grabbed the bag and took off running. I let my arms let go of the branch and fell in an awkward position on the grass. I took off after you but there was no way I could catch up to you. I was calling out to you, shouting, begging for you to stop but there's a reason why you're the basketball captain.

I couldn't catch up to you when you broke into full sprint.

My lungs hurt, I wheezed, my chest was contracting but I ran and ran until I could no longer see you.

And then I fell in a heap on the pavement crying, sobbing.

That was the day you left Troy.

I rang your dad to tell him and he rang the police. I couldn't move from my position though. I hurt too much – both physically and emotionally. I was trapped

Eventually a police car came and found me and took me home. Your dad was at my house and he carried me into my room and laid me on my bed. And then I was asleep from exhaustion.

I wish you didn't choose the drugs Troy. There was a time when you said that _I_ was your drug – so I asked myself why I couldn't be that anymore

I've realised now

You're never coming back

I tried so hard to keep you but you slipped through my fingers anyway.

And you're never coming back

It hurts but I can't spend my life thinking what would have happened in another life

I'm trying to move on Troy

I really am

But I guess there will always be a part of my heart specially reserved for you

Are you happy?

Do you have everything you've wished for?

There are days when I dream of you climbing onto my balcony and coming back to me again.

Days when I dream of you telling me that you're clean – that you want me back again

But I can't spend my life thinking of that

For all I know – that might have happened in another life.

* * *

_You know I love you, you know I do  
But I can't fight anymore for you  
And I don't know, maybe we'll be together again  
Sometime, in another life_

In another life, in another life

In another life ...


End file.
